


Under the Mistletoe

by Nova_H_Huntress



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_H_Huntress/pseuds/Nova_H_Huntress
Summary: You’re attending a Christmas party at Rossi’s and need to step out for some fresh air.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Under the Mistletoe

“Needed some fresh air?” You asked softly, stepping outside into Rossi’s back yard with Spencer. He turned to look back, smiling at you thinly.   
Shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans, he responded. “It was getting a little bit too… suffocating. I just needed a little bit of quiet.”   
“That is understandable. Rossi’s parties can be a little bit overwhelming. I hope I’m not ruining your quiet time too much.”  
The ground was covered in a thick blanket of snow, seemingly untouched. The back yard was littered with Christmas decorations and lights, looking like a scene right out of a hallmark movie. In truth, you’d come out for the same reason. You’d never really been much of a fan of large get togethers, years of anxiety built up started to course through you. It was a relief to find that Spencer had the same idea.   
“You got any Christmas themed fun facts?”  
He looked over at you, a real smile pressed against his lips. When you’d met and shortly after discovered that Doctor Reid was in fact and actual genius, you’d ask him any and everything at a moments notice, to cure your curiosity. At first he assumed you’d been making fun of him. No one ever enjoyed his little bits of facts and trivia, and there you were, full on asking for them. By now he’s grown used to your question, and never really seemed to mind you asking them.   
“The tradition to kiss under the mistletoe was started in Ancient Greece. They thought that it would bring luck into your love life because they thought of mistletoe as an aphrodisiac. That one is kind of weird, I suppose, but I’ve already told you most of the ones that first popped into my mind.” His cheeks started to flush, looking away from you.   
You hummed, smiling back at him. “That’s kind of adorable. I like that. Thank you for sharing that. Oh!” You called out, reaching into your back pocket for a white envelope folded in half. Nervously you offer it to him, brown eyes focusing on you. “There’s a foreign film festival in a couple of months, mostly old stuff I believe, but I found the tickets online and thought you might like to go.” A hot flush crept up your neck as the words fell too quickly from your mouth.   
“You got me a gift?” He couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of you, which had only made your blush much worse. Hoping he didn’t notice, you looked away clearing your throat.   
“Well.. it is Christmas and I thought it would be less weird to give them to you now and the tickets were a much better idea than the new sweater I was going to get for you instead but…”  
“Thank you. No one’s ever gotten me such a nice gift. Usually everyone makes fun of me for stuff like this.” Spencer ran a hand through his hair, now unable to look you in the eyes. “I, uhm, actually got something for you as well.”  
Quickly, Spencer slipped back into Rossi’s house, returning a few minutes later with a carefully wrapped gift. “I, uh, hope you like it… here.”  
As you take the gift from him, his fingers brush yours, sending warm tingles up your hands, into your arms and down your entire body. You can feel his eyes on you as you carefully remove the paper, finding a beautiful set of brightly colored mismatched tea cups and saucers. “Spencer! They’re beautiful! I love them.” Setting the box of porcelain cups down carefully, you fling yourself into Spencer’s arms without giving it a second thought. He stiffened, but only for a moment before he snaked his arms around you, holding you tightly against his warm body.  
“I’m happy that you like them. I saw them and they reminded me of you.” He whispered in your ear, shooting fierce tingles dangerously down your neck.   
Pulling away just slightly, you look up into his eyes. He’s looking back at you, the look on his face telling you that his mind is racing. You’d never been this close to him before, not quiet like this but it was better than you’d ever even imagined. You in Spencer’s arms, the Christmas party forgotten in the background, the blanket of white snow and the twinkling lights, as you stared into each other’s eyes. How incredibly cheesy. The only thing that was missing…  
“There’s some uhm.. mistletoe.. hanging…” His soft voice broke you from the spell you seemed to be under. Following his eyes you found the green plant hanging just above your heads.  
His lips were soft at first, but when your hand slipped up into his hair, he brought is hand up to your face and deepening the kiss. When you reluctantly pull away from each other, you’re out of breath, cheeks bright red and hot, biting your lip you look for a reaction in his face.   
“We should uhm… probably head back in before they notice we’re missing.”   
Frowning you nod, letting go of him to pick your gift up. “Yeah, you’re probably right. I’m surprised Derek hasn’t come out yet.”  
“Really?” He asked, looking at you quizzically.   
Nodding, you reach for the door. “He noticed I was getting a little uncomfortable and told me you were out here, I guess he thought it’d help to step outside for a few minutes.”  
“Penelope sent me out here too, I just assumed it was for the same reason.” Spencer laughed, as the realization crashed down in both of you.   
“Those two.”   
“Wait, hold on just a second before you open the door.” Tucking his finger under your chin, Spencer lifts your head slightly to place another quick kiss against your lips before slipping the same hand into yours, intertwining your fingers together. “Alright let’s go.”  
Smiling up at him, you squeeze his hand in yours before walking into the house together.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! This is a shorty, I hope you all enjoy it! And have a wonderful day!!!


End file.
